The purpose of this study is to assess and compare bone mineral density and bone turnover in patients with hypoparathyroidism secondary to the DiGeorge syndrome (CATCH 22), Polyglandular Autoimmune Syndrome Type 1, and Autosomal Dominant Hypoparathyroidism.